A Chance
by HeartsLullaby
Summary: Harry gets kicked out of the Dursley's home at the age of 9. Will he be able to survive? Ginny/Harry
1. Kicked Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A.N. I have decided to underline all corrections I've done :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Kicked Out_**

"Why can't you just grow up and live life on your own?" Aunt Petunia exclaimed.

"We had to take you in when you parents died but that doesn't give you a reason to take us for granted! Just get out of the house you freak! And never darken our doorstep again!"

Uncle Veron shouted to the young boy with messy dark hair and emerald green eyes who was just 9 years old. Harry froze with shock as he heard those words. Although his Aunt and Uncle constantly threatened him, starved him and beat him up, they never ever told him to leave the house.

Surely his Aunt and Uncle didn't think that the outrageous incident where he was suddenly able to suddenly escape Dudley and his gang and appear on the roof of the school was enough reason to kick him out of the house. The principal had called his Aunt and told her about Harry climbing school buildings. Although he knew the school would have probably never accepted his story about appearing on his roof, when faced with his Aunt and Uncle he had to try all possible means to convince them that he didn't do it.

After he tried unsuccessfully to explain what happened, the reaction of his Aunt was to turn white while his Uncle turned an amazing shade of red. Uncle Veron had then looked at his wife at that moment and the two of them made a silent exchange of agreement. The next thing Harry knew, his Aunt told shouted at him that despite all their efforts to ensure he was normal (by constantly beating him up and starving him, they were hoping that the magical ability would somehow have been forced out of him however what they didn't realise was that this forced him to depend on his powers even more than a child his age) he had turned into the freak that she said her sister was.

How he had arrived at their doorstep with a letter claiming that he would be safe with them because of some magical blood protection because his mother had died to save him, and how that had rebounded on the caster whom had tried to kill him after he had killed his mother. Harry was filled with joy that his own mother had died to protect him! The protection was supposed to keep him safe from Voldemort, the dark lord whom had supposedly temporarily lost his powers the day that he had failed to kill Harry and whom would one day return to be even more powerful and terrible than before, and his followers.

Suddenly all the weird things that happened to harry when he was younger made sense. How the sticks that his Uncle used to beat him suddenly turned soft after a few hits. How his bruises faded the next day and why he was suddenly able to escape from Dudley's gang that day. A feeling of pain yet wonder engulfed him. At that moment he realised that no amount of listening to anything Aunt Petunia had said would have made her like him any better. No matter how hard he tried, his Aunt and Uncle would never look at him in approval and the reason for this was his "unnaturalness" as his Aunt put it.

The sense of fear and uncertainty was replaced by hope. Surely if whatever his Aunt said was true, there were people out there who would be like him. Who would be able to accept him. But surely if they cared about him.. they wouldn't have left him with his Aunt and Uncle! His Aunt had mentioned how they had abandoned him at their door step right after the dark lord had been defeated by him. (his Aunt showed him the letter which said how the dark lord had been defeated by him when he was a small child. At that point during her rant she had exclaimed about how they had abandoned him right after he saved their world. How ungrateful and irresponsibly treated their kind she had snorted)

No. He decided. He would have to change his whole appearance and his life if he were to survive in the wizarding world. After all.. A dark lord was sure to have followers and these followers might still be around after just 8 years. He would have to protect himself and find a way into his parent's world. His parents wouldn't have left him alone in the world to struggle by himself. The first thing he would need would be information. Yes. Information to get things straight and sorted out. He would have to find a way to visit the wizarding world and hopefully they might have some sort of library where he could study what happened to him on that dreadful day that cost him his family and any chance he could have had at a normal life.

Unfortunately the situation meant that a mere child was forced to leave his house and work out life on his own. Harry finally heard the words he dreaded the most and he had no choice but to face the fact that he was all alone in the world.

After all the exclaiming and the shouting and the sudden discovery of his past and his possible future, and while Harry was absorbing all these things he was jolted back to reality by his Aunt who shouted,

"I expect you out of the house in the morning. I don't care what you do with your life you will not mention that you we abandoned you or anything. We don't want the police turning up with you."

That night, he closed his eyes and thought about the times he magically (he now knew that they were not coincidences and strange occurrences) managed to escape situations. At those times, he always felt the most desperately and now he focused on changing his appearance so no one would be able to recognize him. He imagined himself with very common and normal short brown hair and brown eyes complete with a face that was unremarkable. Something that would allow him to go unnoticed...

The next morning, Harry glanced into the mirror near the door of the house he was never able to consider his home even though he had spent 8 years there. He was surprised to see a brown haired average looking 9 year old boy staring back at him. He then remembered trying to change his looks the night before. Looking in the mirror, he was satisfied that he wouldn't be able to stand out in the crowd. Looking into the mirror he decided that he would call himself Dave Spencer.

The 9 year old Harry stood shivering at the doorstep of his aunt and uncle. Holding a small plastic bag containing a few personal items and some food he managed to sneak from the fridge when his Aunt and Uncle were still sleeping the next morning. His eyes teared up as he thought of his new life alone in the world. How would he find any sign of anything magical in London? He angrily wiped away the tears before they fell. There wasn't any use crying. No one ever solved anything by crying. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in a home and with a 'pop' he appeared in front of a pair of huge double doors...

* * *

**A.N. This is still in the process of developing.**


	2. A Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything D:

**A.N. I've taken out all the mini notes from this chapter but I won't be underlining any more corrections x) Again Thanks for the reviews**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2 : A Home

Harry looked at the doors, Each Door was intricate and it was very much detailed, On Both doors there was knocker which was shaped into small angel faces about the size of his fist. He reached for the door handle intending to open the door to enter. Before his fingers touched the handle, the right door knocker suddenly came to life and said,

"Aren't you going to knock first? Who are you and how are you able to appear come to the Potter Manor without any Potter bringing you? State your name!"

Shocked that an inanimate object could have talked to him Harry was rooted to the ground and stared open mouthed at the door knocker

"Well? Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me your name?"

"I.. I'm Harry Potter.." Harry replied nervously.

"That's not possible! Harry Potter is living with his Aunt and Uncle. Besides, you look nothing like harry! I've seen him when he was a small boy. He had his father's black hair and his mother's eyes. How did you manage to get through the ward that does not let any non Potter appear at the door step if they are not brought by another Potter? Don't even try to lie to me, you may have gotten through that ward but you will never be able to get past this door if you do not prove that you have no ill intentions to this house." The knocker replied.

"I'm not lying! My Aunt and Uncle kicked me out. I have nowhere to go. And they told me to never mention my name to anyone outside. And besides isn't Voldemort still out there? His followers still might be somewhere around! This is why I changed my appearance! And I won't go back to that horrible place. My Aunt and Uncle treated me horribly!" Harry exclaimed miserably. Here he was arguing with a doorknob.

"O.o what?!" The doorknob exclaimed.

"Harry Potter being treated horribly? That can't be true! Dumbledore assured me that his relatives would have taken good care of him! Especially since the Blood protection your mother gave to protect you. Even though I insisted that he lived in this house the true Potter estate where we could do our duty to protect him. However Dumbledore insisted that their protection was more powerful snort"

"Prove to me that you are indeed Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter."

"How do I do that?" Harry was beginning to regret wishing that he had a home. But the idea that his parents had a house and he was not allowed to live here made him feel resentful to this Dumbledore person who was somehow responsible for the reason why harry had to live with the Dursleys.

"The Test is very simple. All you have to do is to touch any part of the door. If you are truly Harry Potter, The left Door knob will light up and the door will unlock itself." The door knocker replied smugly.

After all, if any non Potter was to touch any part of the door, They would automatically end up in a dungeon of the ministry when the anti theft ward kicked in. Not that the door knocker was going to tell Harry any of this.

However, when Harry touched the door handle, instead of doing just that, the left door knocker lit up instead and the door knocker exclaimed,

"You really are Harry Potter. O.O Master Potter, Please forgive me for my insolence, I just didn't think that Dumbledore would really have left you to live in some horrible place that kicked you out! I will get one of the house elves to report to Dumbledore about this immediately."

"No! He'll just bring me back to the Dursleys! I don't want that! Please Door knocker. Don't mention my being here right now. I don't want anyone to come and find me. What if Voldemort or his followers should come here?"

"oh my.. That definitely is something to consider. Should I then ensure that no one will be able to get in then? Although previously, Dumbledore and a few other people were allowed to appear at this door step, they were never allowed to enter unless accompanied by a Potter or they were given consent by a Potter. No one will be able to pass through these defences."

" It doesn't matter what Dumbledore said about our house being unable to protect you hmph. I'm sure that he never realised how well protected this place truly is." The door knocker continued talking...

While the door knocker was ranting, Harry debated on whether he should interrupt it. However thinking that it wouldn't be polite and since he was always scolded in the past whenever he asked a question he opted to remain silent.

He looked around the door, although when he first appeared there, he had only looked at the door, now looking around, he found that he was standing at the door step of a huge grand manor. There were at least 4 stories up and the rest of the house was just as intricately designed like the door. Looking at the whole house, he found himself breathless. The whole house looked absolutely stunning.

This house definitely couldn't belong to him! He never had a claim on anything before. Looking at the clothing he was wearing. Nothing he ever had ever belonged to him. This house therefore couldn't have belonged to him. It was too much to handle that one day he was being kicked out of the only house he could live under to becoming the Master and the sole heir of a mansion.

Harry just left like curling up into a ball and keeping to himself. While he was busy contemplating and absorbing these facts, his stomach grumbled. The doorknob stopped in it's speech half way and suddenly had an embarrassed tone saying

"oh my. What am I doing letting you stand out here. You look terribly skinny and such. You should be going in now. Oh and a word of advice, you should change your appearance back once you enter the house. There will be no need for you to hide your identity in the house. But, we really should think of a better way to hide your true self."

The Pair of huge double doors swung open and as Harry looked into the room, he saw the huge inside of a hallway lined with suits of armour? And beyond the hallway was a huge chamber with a large grand staircase which reached to the various levels of the house. Bringing his attention back to the hallway, he saw 3 wrinkly creatures wearing Tea towels bearing a small crest.

Unknown to him at the moment, he was looking at the 3 house elves that served to protect the mansion. One of the house elves uncertainly went forward and said

"Welcome. I am Teeny, and this is Mimi and this Mo. We are the House elves of Potter Manor. Could you be the new Potter of whom we must serve now? You is looking nothing like Master James and Mistress lily Potter. "

"You is not a bad guy or the house would not have let you in. So we shall serve you as best as we can. The house is saying you are Harry Potter, Is Master Harry Potter?"

Harry was embarrassed that the house elves were addressing him as master. He hurriedly tried to correct them.

"Yes I am Harry Potter. But please, don't call me master, i feel uncomfortable hearing you call me that."

Harry suddenly remembered what the door knocker had said about that and he hurriedly returned to his original appearance. Once that was done, the house elves lost their uncertainty and started to discuss among themselves excitedly.

"He looks like Master James!"

"But he has Mistress Lily's eyes!"

"Why has Master Harry Potter suddenly come to the manor after all these years? The house told us that you would be staying with your relatives until you came of age. Then you could only come to live in this house and be our Master."

"My Aunt and Uncle kicked me out of the house." Harry replied bitterly.

"So I wished that there would be someplace where I could call a home and therefore I ended up here."

"Master is very welcome here, would Master like something to eat?"

"erm... Sure, but.. I don't know what there is to eat.." Harry stuttered. He was still unused to being called master and the house elves refused to call him anything else claiming that it was disrespectful and disgraceful for a house elf to call their masters by their names.

"How about what Master James and Mistress Lily liked to eat?" Teeny replied

"That would be great thank you" Harry

Harry graciously accepted the offer and followed teeny to the dining room while Mimi and Mo disappeared off using whatever elf magic house elves had.

Lots of long passages and many doors later, Harry finally arrived at the dining table, like everything in the house, it was a long table which could have probably seated 12 people but consisted of only 2 chairs at the extreme lengths of the table. Harry thought to himself how inconvenient and lousy the idea was. How were people going to talk to each other with a table so long??

Mimi and Mo reappeared again and guided Harry to a seat at one end of the table. They then proceeded to serve Harry or sorts of food from all over the world. Apparently, his parents liked all kinds of food...

After lunch, Mimi took over from Teeny and showed Harry the main areas of Potter manor. Harry saw lots of amazing stuff that His Aunt and Uncle's house had never had. Such as the mirror who shouted out at him to tuck in his shirt as he walked past and doors that simply disappeared once he moved on.

Of everything he saw, the most eye catching stuff was the enormous size of the manor's grounds. And the pitch like area where there were 3 hoops on each side of the house .this was the Quidditch pitch which Harry knew nothing about of course. the Potter library, whose long rows of shelves contained thousands of books that awed Harry since they contained more books than the library near his Aunt and Uncles house, and the Master bedroom.

What was so special about the Master bedroom which outshone every other bed room in the whole house was that this bed room was somewhat similar to the room of requirements at Hogwarts. The room however was limited to only changing into different kinds of bedrooms that would suit each Potter who stayed at the manor.

Therefore, when Harry first entered the Master bedroom, he room automatically changed into a huge room with a bed in the centre. Photographs of the recent past occupants lined the shelves in the room and the walls were plastered with frames of pictures consisting of the smiling face of his parents.

Harry immediately went into the nearest picture he could see and saw that it was a picture of his mother and father holding him in their arms protectively. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about his parents.

Did they know that they were going to die soon after they took the picture? Did they know that the would be the last time they might ever be able to hold their son in their hands. And as he thought about all those things, Harry yearned that he could still have them hold on to him like that in the photograph.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry had forgotten that Mimi was still with him, until she spoke up suddenly saying that she would leave him for that day.

And alone in the room, the 9 year old was overcome with grief and he started to weep for his dead parents. That night he cried himself to sleep, knowing that he finally found a home, but realising that the home was nothing without his family.

**

* * *

**

A.N. What was really interesting about writing this story would be number of flaws that I managed to find splattered all across my story line. xD i had to edit everything quite a few times until I just gave up trying to reread the whole thing. So, if you do find anything wrong with my story do tell me through a nice non horribly flaming review ) (of course I don't mine flames as well it just means that I'll have to work harder on the whole story thing and since I have the time and resources to do so, I will :D)


	3. Guardianship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything /

**A.N. Okay thanks so far for the reviews :) I really appreciate it.. hmm. Jedi Knight 3 mentioned something about the 5 years thing. / Initially, Harry was supposed to be 5 when I first wrote the story. That's why it's 5 years and not 8 or 9 (I have edited it)**

**I guess I forgot to change that when I made him 9 years old.. I wanted him to be able to be independent. And since 5 is too young an age to be independent (and kicked out of the house) I decided to make him 9 instead. **

**And lastly, the general dislike for mini notes is noted. **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 : Guardianship

Harry woke up feeling tired. He was aware that he was sleeping on his bed that was unlike the one he was used to. The absence of the scratchy material of the mattress under the cupboard made him gasp.

Could it really not have been a dream? Was it true that he wouldn't need to go down to prepare breakfast for the Dursleys before they woke up?

He continued lying on the soft material, not daring to open his eyes, fantasying that everything that happened was indeed true. Half hoping that his Aunt and Uncle really did throw him out.

He lay there. Not daring to open his eyes in case the spell broke and his hopes shattered.

Harry sighed. He knew that if this surely was a dream, the sooner it was over the better. Why let himself have false hope? It would only hurt more in the end.

Preparing to face the consequences he knew would come whenever he dreamt of something too good to be true - such as that time with the flying motorbike.

Sure enough the hunger pains soon came. This was definitely a sign that what happened was a dream. Perhaps if he managed to cook fast enough he would be able to sneak a toast or two more before the Dursleys came down.

He frowned. If he delayed any longer, The Dursleys would probably take away even the half piece of toast they gave to him each day. He sat up, bending slightly to avoid the low ceiling of the cupboard. It was dark enough that he wasn't able to even see his own hands in the dark.

He fumbled for his spectacles which he always kept next to him on the bed. The mattress still felt soft under his hands which was weird. He passed this off as part of the dream still lingering in his mind.

As he reached for the door of the cupboard his hands caught air. Frowning, he stretched his fingers searching for the door.

He held his breath. The door couldn't possibly be that far away. Did he dare believe it? Was everything really not a dream but the truth?

Did he really get kicked out of the Dursley's house? Did he really talk to the door knocker? Most impossibly of all, did his parents really, really, have a manor of which automatically passed on to him being the sole heir of the Potter fortune?

Thinking back on the "dreams" of which he pushed away at first, Harry realised that they were all too detailed to have ever been thought up by him conscious or sub consciously.

An overwhelming urge to confirm that everything that happened was real overcame him. Harry desperately wished he could see the unshakable and undeniable evidence. And suddenly, light filled the room.

Surprised at first and dazzled by the light, Harry then remembered that the room catered to whatever the user wanted and at the moment, he realised what he needed to see the most to confirm the whole situation was true.

After a few blinks to get used to the light, Harry looked up at the faces of his parents surrounding him from different pictures and poses all smiling reassuringly at him.

The sudden feeling of relief washed over him and overwhelmed him. The feeling was beyond anything Harry had ever felt before.

The possibilities that everything was true opened up to him all at once. He didn't have to live a life of fear of his Aunt and Uncle anymore. He could have a life. He could be free to do whatever he wished to. He had a chance! A chance to live uncontrolled by his Aunt and Uncle.

The weight of all the emotions and thoughts that filled his head made him feel dizzy. In a daze he went to the Bathroom that appeared at one of the 4 sides of the room and washed up and got dressed.

He proceeded out of the door and was greeted by Mo who caught on that Harry was preoccupied in his thoughts and wisely remained silent, allowing Harry to let his thoughts flow through his mind.

Mo led harry to a balcony on the east wing of the manor. The balcony consisted of plants adorning the sides of the intricately detailed pillars and pots of flowers decorated on side of the balcony while the other side had a small table which has the view of the manor's grounds.

Harry stared at the scene before him. The sun was just coming out from the horizon which was unblocked by any houses or trees. The scene really was breathtaking. He watched not really realising that the whole place was his. Not that he can be blamed. No one would be able to comprehend the fact they weren't lower than dirt in just 1 day and night.

Teeny then popped into existence and after greeting Harry, started laying out the breakfast utensils, Mimi soon followed and started laying out the different food that the house elves had cooked for breakfast while Mo guided Harry to the seat.

Realising that the reason why he was so hungry was actually because he had skipped dinner the day before while mourning for the parents he never got a chance to know, Harry started to slowly pick the food from the table and try each one of them.

Although he was still uncomfortable with the Master-Servant relationship, that morning, Harry's mind was already too occupied and he hardly acknowledged their greetings.

The 3 house elves exchanged glances. Because the door knocker was part of the house and the house elves were part of the house magic, the door knocker was therefore able to communicate to the house elves.

Under the orders of the door knocker, the house elves went to research on the Dursleys and were able to confirm that everything Harry had claimed was true.

The things they uncovered when they searched the house was appalling. Upon reaching the house, the house elves had first thought that they had somehow unbelievably gone to the wrong house. There was no sign that any other boy besides the son of the couple who lived in the house ever lived there.

On further inspection, small indications that someone else lived became evident. The house elves soon found the living quarters of Harry. And the cupboard was so worn out that the ceiling semi caved in despite the caved in ceiling, they realised that this cupboard was even smaller than their own living quarters.

They grew extremely disgusted with the place and the house elves became unnaturally angry. They quickly returned back to the manor to report to the house/door knob before the desire to disintegrate the house became too strong.

That night, they agreed that Teeny would vow that he would take care of Master James and Mistress Lily's son with all his power. They would never let Master Harry suffer at home anymore.

Teeny would take over as best as they could the place of protecting the boy. As he vowed, an old, deep and strange magic started occurring.

The house elves knew that when a house elf vowed to take guardianship of a wizard, he would never ever be able to be free of the wizard even if the wizard gave him clothes.

Although this was good in the sense that they would forever be able to complete their life's mission, which is to serve their master, this also meant that the house elf would be released from his servant ship role. In addition, the house elf would also lose his or her existence the moment the wizard died.

Such a thing had never happened in over 500 years, and even the house elves themselves were not very sure of what was included in the guardianship bond. But there were benefits of such a bond.

The most important of the whole bond would be that Teeny would be able to know if Harry had gotten into any trouble at any point in time.

The sacrifice of never being able to serve the next generation of the family constantly weighed on the house elf who vowed the guardianship role and for a elf to do such a thing would be to be considered as an outcast among the house elves.

The ability to rise above one's master was considered the greatest law a house elf could ever break. And for this reason, Teeny was putting at risk everything he had to try to save Harry and protect him.

Although he knew that Mimi and Mo wouldn't think any less of him for taking on this vow, Teeny knew that he would never ever be able to look at another house elf ever again. They would need to keep this guardianship a secret for now.

Seeing that Master Harry was almost finishing his breakfast, all thoughts of the vow and guardianship was soon erased. Teeny prepared to take on the role as Harry's new guardian.

**

* * *

**

A.N. I know that the story seems kind of draggy / I apologize for that. But I feel that this is all essential for my plot Do feel free to express your pleasure/displeasure of whatever I've written :) I promise I won't bite (hard).


	4. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything T.T

**A.N. I won't be writing next week as I'll be going on holiday to Japan :D oh and review review :) and sorry for the long time I took to update this post. But I needed to research on some of the facts xD**

**Another important thing would be to never attempt to write a story when you're bored. I think my boredom seeped through the story making it really dry. Lols. I promise it won't be boring in the next chapters . **

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4 : Learning

Harry finished eating the last of his scrambled eggs. He realised that with his stomach full he could think much better and realised that he had pretty much ignored the house elves in the morning. So he hastily thanked them for the food.

Teeny decided there and then to mention the guardianship. The last stage of the guardianship was for the wizard to accept the guardianship of the house elf.

Teeny explained what would happen should he accept the guardianship.

Besides being under the house elf's care, Teeny would have authority over Harry's life until he comes of age and also his financial matters.

This hardly mattered as Teeny would never take any of the money because even though he was a disgraced house elf, Teeny would never take anything of his Master's for his own.

In return, the house elf would also be able to learn house elf magic. However this form of magic can never be passed from anyone as it was only through the guardianship that some of the house elf's magic was transferred to him.

Harry thought about what Teeny had said. As his servant/house elf, Teeny would also not have the intelligence as a guardian, the bond would enable Teeny to gain more intelligence and therefore be able to communicate as a somewhat equal to a human. And therefore Harry wouldn't be able to learn much unless Teeny was his guardian.

Lastly, he didn't trust himself to be able to make any major decisions yet since he was still a child. And Teeny would be responsible for him and guide him in the right direction.

This was also a chance for Harry to have someone take care of him. For teeny was willing to be ostracised by his fellow creatures in order to be able to provide for harry something other than servant ship was enough motivation enough for Harry to accept the guardianship.

"Okay Teeny, I accept the vow you have made to be my guardian. I give you authority over me."

"Mr Harry Potter Sir, I vow to protect you as best as I can. Till the end of your days as is mine, I shall be a bound to you as a guardian."

"As you are no longer a servant but a guardian you must wear this article of clothing as a mark of a guardian elf. Unlike a freed house elf, a guardian house elf will receive an accessory with the family crest."

Being prepared for this exchange, Harry had prepared a necklace with a pendant of the Potter crest. As he passed the Necklace to Teeny, A blue aura surrounded the necklace and then dimmed out.

Immediately, the slightly glazed and innocent look of the house elf turned into a somewhat intelligent one.

The final stages of the bonding were thus concluded.

Teeny looked around. He was definitely given the power of knowledge and wisdom and it came at a price. The whole guardianship bond was suddenly opened up to him and he now fully understood the burden of the guardianship. This was something he was not fully able to comprehend before.

One of the things the Teeny understood then was that even though they were able to guide Harry through much of the magical teachings, Harry would still ultimately need to go to Hogwarts.

Steps would be needed for them to plan out how he would be able to enter Hogwarts without alerting the headmaster.

Although Dumbledore wasn't an enemy of Harry's, Teeny felt that the headmaster had made many unwise decisions all for the greater good. However, the greater good wasn't always at Harry's best interest at times.

So determined to keep Dumbledore away from Harry, they would have to go under cover as muggles. However, They, meaning Harry and himself. Mimi and Mo would be unable to leave the house.

However he would leave that piece of news until his 10th birthday. There was no need to alert him yet. Plus, the alarm would only sound alerting the ministry and Dumbledore about Harry on his 10th birthday. So they would have to teach Harry as much about the magical world as possible.

"Harry Potter Sir must follow Teeny as he teaches Mr Potter about the magical world."

"although Mr Potter might not always like Teeny's decisions, Teeny assures him that Teeny will never abuse his position."

"On Mondays you will be taught Tansfiguration in the morning from 9 – 12, you will then learn Herbology from 2-5."

"On Tuesdays you will learn Charms from 9 – 12 and Care of magical creatures from 2-5."

"On Wednesday you will learn potions from 9-12 and Defence against the Dark arts from 2-5"

"On Thursday you will learn History of magic from 9-12 and Ancient runes from 2-5"

"On Friday you will have Arithmancy and Cover whatever you have missed out in your pre magical education"

"oh and on Tuesday and Thursday you will have Astronomy for an hour at 11- 12pm"

"On Saturdays you will learn house elf magic from 9-12 and the rest of the weekend you will be free to explore the grounds."

Teeny finished saying everything within one breath.

Harry eyes boggled as he heard about all the subjects he had to learn. It sounded like alot of hard work. And his studies weren't that great to begin with.

However as the days passed, Harry found himself enjoying his lessons. Without the threat of Dudley and his gang, Harry found that he was a fast learner and was able to concentrate better on studying.

Teeny was also a very patient teacher and helped Harry along the way. Mimi and Mo helped out too.

Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms were all taught by Teeny. History of magic, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were taught by Mimi. And Mo taught Care of magical Creatures and Herbology.

Mimi and Mo mostly taught Harry by bringing him the different books from the library. But Mo mostly brought Harry to the manor's grounds to visit the mini green house and the grounds also had a big lake that extended past Potter Manor grounds.

Mo had explained that magical lakes were all interconnected and the magical creatures which lived in the lakes were able to travel to another lake easily. However, the lakes were warded against wizards and such so that no wizard could travel through the lake without the lake owner's approval.

In this case, since the lake was situated on Potter grounds, it belonged to the Potters.

With his magical training, he learnt stuff such as "Switching Spells" (altering only a part of some object, such as giving a human rabbit's ears); Vanishing Spells (causing an object to completely disappear); and Conjuring Spells (creating objects out of thin air)

The down side about the whole thing was that Harry was only able to learn the theory of most of the subjects because he didn't have a wand.

Teeny had taught him how to concentrate and draw magical energy from within himself. This allowed Harry to do Wandless magic. However, This branch of magic was limited because each time he used his magic he grew weaker and then he would be too exhausted to continue using magic for that day.

Magic is most commonly drawn from wands. And in actual fact although all magicians have magic within them, most of them have very little amounts of magic. And the fact that Harry was able to do not just basic magic without a wand but conjuring as well marked him as a powerful wizard.

The more he practiced the more power he was able to use without getting too exhausted until he was unable to continue.

In DADA, Harry learnt defensive techniques to block spells, charms, curses, hexes and jinxes cast by other wizards, counteract the Dark Arts, and to protect from Dark creatures. Although he didn't get much chance to practice these techniques especially against dark creatures because it would be unwise for him to try to tackle them without a wand.

DADA was usually taught in a huge battle room located somewhere within the manor. It was a huge room stocked with shelves of books purely on Defence against the Dark arts. In many ways this was considered the second library of the Manor.

The rest of the subjects were taught in somewhat of the same fashion. He got to work with the various dangerous and important plants in the mini green house located some place on the manor grounds.

And he also got to work with the creatures in the lake. The most fascinating of the lake creatures were probably the mermaids who were surprisingly ugly.

Being so interested in them, Harry had ventured beyond learning basic languages but mermaid speak and such.

Besides studies, during lunch or his free times, Harry found himself listening about stories about his father.

Although Mimi and Mo never said a bad thing about his parents, Harry had insisted that he wanted to really know what his parents were like and Teeny sometime told him that his father had sometimes been a bit arrogant but he was loyal and treasured his friendships very much.

He also learnt that his mother had a flair for potions and therefore made extra effort to excel in that subject.

Every Night whenever he was not having astronomy classes, Harry would like to just stare at the pictures adoring the walls of his bedroom. It helped him that his parents were constantly watching him even though they weren't with him in person.

As Christmas approached Harry decorated his first Christmas tree and practiced using his levitation charms to hang the various items.

The house elves and Harry celebrated Christmas. They had tried to throw Harry a Christmas party he had never attended before, although it was fun an enjoyable, being alone in the house without anyone but the house elves for company made it half as fun as it could have been.

The manor had looked splendid with the snow pouring down and when the grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow, Harry had his first snow ball fight with Teeny, Mimi and Mo. They used it as a way to practice his defence and attacking magic which helped improve his aim and defence.

It was fun to come up with strategies to try to overcome the House elves. And it was the best Christmas ever that Harry ever had to that day.

For once he didn't need to get up early to make Christmas dinner. Then watch as Dudley went through all 30+ presents while he received an old left sock from uncle Veron.

Although the House elves were unable to give Harry anything for Christmas since they didn't earn anything, they made sure that Harry had as much fun as 3 elves and a human could possibly have.

Easter passed without much fanfare except for the gigantic Chocolate egg the house elves made for Harry. In the end, they all broke the egg and shared it when Harry pleaded that he would never be able to finish the egg himself.

Whenever Harry had any problems trying to get over a certain thing he would always approach Teeny. And Harry soon grew fonder and closer to the House elf more than he was to the other 2. After all, Teeny was his guardian and mentor even if he still called Harry sir and all.

The seasons passed and soon summer was approaching, with summer came Harry's 10th Birthday. The week before his 10th Birthday, Teeny, Mimi and Mo agreed that Harry would be told that he and Teeny would have to live as muggles so that Harry could enter the magical world and go to Hogwarts.

Very soon, once his birthday approached, The alarms would be raised and everyone including any surviving death eaters would be looking for Harry. The safest way to protect Harry would be to hide him in the muggle world. Then once he gained his letter to Hogwarts, the school wards would protect him.

That evening, after dinner, all of them had gathered to the fireplace of the manor. There, Teeny had told Harry about the plan to stay in the muggle world once the alarms had been raised that Harry had disappeared from the Dursleys house.

When Harry heard that he would be going to Hogwarts, he was excited. That was the school his parents went to! The idea that he would be learning at the place where studied was exciting. Even though he didn't really need to go to the school, it would be a good experience as well. And to top it off, he would be able to learn wand magic.

He would definitely need to learn how to use wand magic if he were to take on the dark lord some day as what the prophecy his aunt had mentioned had suggested.

But then he realised that he would have to reveal where he was, then he would have to go back to the Durleys because of the magical protection his mother gave him.

No! Harry thought. I won't be back there! And I don't trust the magical community to protect me. Look what they did! They brought me to live with the Dursleys!

"No I won't go back to that place! No matter how much I want to go the Hogwarts I won't go back to the Dursleys. And I rather not have a wand if it means that I have to give up all this and live with them!"

" I've only been here for a year and this feels like the only place I've managed to come close to a home! I won't go back there. You can't make me!"

"Harry Potter Sir, please calm down. You need to learn wand magic. But we never said that you would have to go back to the Dursleys."

"It is right! We will not leave the magical community to help protect you. Especially since they have turned their backs on you and left you with those muggles!"

"Does Harry Potter Sir, remember when you first came here? "

"Err. Yes I think so.. I was posing as Dave Spencer."

At that moment, Harry saw the genius of the thoughts. He would be able to remain with Teeny but they would have to stay hidden.

He knew that he would never be able to pass off as someone with magical blood because the bloodlines of wizards were easily traced. He would have to pose as a muggle so as not to draw suspicion to himself.

"I think it would be best if you return to being Dave Spencer and I will be your guardian. That also requires you to do some transfiguration on me so that I will be able to retain that identity."

Because teeny had been planning for this occasion the whole year, he already had prepared a house somewhere in London.

Harry had been impressed that the house elf had thought so far in advance. At least he knew that he had made the right decision to have Teeny as his guardian.

They would be posing as an averaged income family. Teeny would be Harry's Father so he had to have a similar but older appearance to him.

As they changed their appearances, Teeny used some of his house elf magic to really change their identities. However, there were limitations to the change of identities.

Although Harry would remain as Dave Spencer until his 17th birthday when he came of age or if he changed his appearance back, once he changed back to Harry Potter, he would never get a chance to be Dave Spencer ever again even if he changed his appearance to that of Dave Spencer.

They would need to stay in the muggle world for 1 year to get themselves adapted to the muggle world. Harry would have to restrain from appearing to know too much about magic or Dumbledore would know for sure that there was something wrong with the apparently muggle child.

They were attempting to fool the whole magical community and this would be even more dangerous as if anyone found out about Harry's true identity, they would be vulnerable in the muggle world.

So on the day before his 10th birthday, Harry Stood at the front door of the Manor where he had first met the Door knocker. Realising that he hadn't visited the door knocker since he had stayed at the manor he had felt ashamed at first.

But door knocker hadn't been angry with Harry at all. To inanimate objects, they were unconcerned with time and they didn't notice time like how we noticed time so he assured Harry that it seemed as if it were just yesterday that he had arrived in front of him.

Upon departing, Mimi and Mo had looked sadly at Harry. After waiting for the master of the house to return for such a long time, their master would be going off again in less than a year.

Harry was just as sad that he would be leaving the house elves. But it knew it was necessary and he promised that he would come back once he had turned 17 or once he defeated Voldemort. Whichever came first.

Teeny and Harry then disappeared with a pop to the muggle area and house they would be taking and they then proceeded to unpack using their hands.

That Night when the clock struck 12 midnight, the alarm in Professor Dumbledore's room sounded. The wards around Pivet Drive had fallen. Shocked that such a thing had happened, he immediately contacted the ministry and apparated to Pivet Drive himself.

Upon Arrival he, like the house elves when they first reached Pivet Drive, thought that he had somehow impossibly apparated to the wrong house. However, double checking the location, he found that magical wards around the area had just disappeared within the 5 minutes of which he had appeared there.

Soon after, the ministry of magic and nearly all the heads of the ministry of government appeared at the house. They started demanding that the door to the house to brought down and waited 5 seconds before they busted into the room

Uncle Veron holding a rifle with Aunt petunia behind her back. He was bewildered to see so many people storming the house.

All at once all of them shouted expellermius and both of the Dursleys flew back into the fall and fell unconscious from hitting it too hard.

They sweat dropped and continued searching for Harry Potter. When they searched through the place, they found that there was no sign that any other boy other than the son of the Dursley's lived.

After searching the whole area, they had no choice but to enervate the Dursleys and demand to know where their Nephew was.

Under the truth potion, they told them where Harry slept before they had kicked him out of the house more than half a year ago.

Within an hour all units were dispatched and reporters started rushing for the deadline of today's news (it was past 12) The main question everyone was asking was. Where was Harry Potter?

When Dumbledore saw the extent of the abuse Harry had endured, he felt like the old man that he was. Although he knew that the Dursleys didn't like the magical world, he didn't think that they would abuse him to that extent.

He would have to do a lot of organizing. Firstly, he would have to contact the Order of the Phoenix and get all the contacts possible to try to find Harry.

It would be extremely hard to find the boy especially since he was gone for more than half a year. Anything could have happened to him within those long months.

Dumbledore began preparing for the fact that no one would be able to defeat Voldemort when he did return to power. This was certainly the nightmare he had been dreading for the longest time.

For the first time in nearly a century, Dumbledore cursed. And he decided that he would see to the Dursley's reallocation the next day to let them get what they deserved for causing the wizarding world to lose Harry.

Not to mention the amount of hate mail he would have to deal with when the daily prophet reports what happened to their savior.

With that happy thought in mind, Dumbledore proceeded to do the first and foremost important task of his long schedule.

* * *

**A.N Have I mentioned how much I simply love reviews? xD yes reviews would definitely give me motivation to write longer chapters as well :D**


	5. Muggle School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything T_T

**A.N. Okay.. I feel really, really, terrible for not updating for so long. Haha. And no, I'm not dead and that was the longest break ever. It's almost been more than2 years since the last update. xD And I realise that I owe an explanation to people who somehow manage to keep reading.**

**Basically, I realised that I didn't have a plot and trying to think up of a plot just distressed me. So I kept pushing the idea away until I finally realised, I want to write so I should just write and let the story come to me naturally. **

**There! You have been warned! There will probably be plot holes and everything but I'll try to make them unnoticeable as possible but if you do somehow find one do point it out. On that delightful note, at least I'm continuing the story which is probably long forgotten :D okay I shall shut up and let you read the story now. Enjoy :D**

_Chapter 5 : Muggle School?_

Living in the muggle world is hard when you've been so immersed in magic. Everything seems still and slower and more troublesome. Everything seemed boring. From the doors that remained in their various positions throughout their life spans to the still photographs lining the walls of Harry and his "father" it all remained frozen unlike the unpredictability of the wizarding world. Despite the change of location, Harry's lessons continued. Since he had mainly covered most of the lessons and was moving on to advance lessons, books had to be constantly borrowed from the Potter library.

In addition, Harry also had to learn about basic etiquette and how to dress appropriately for various occasions which was the responsibility of the head of the Potter mansion. Harry especially complained about this part since he didn't think that he would ever need to learn about such things like how to eat properly or ballroom dance, but Teeny told him he would understand one day and told him to stop complaining.

Even though he was much better off than he was at the Dursley's, Harry still desperately wished he could have had his own parents to teach him all the things Teeny was teaching him. Now and then he would stare dejectedly at a wall when Teeny was explaining something to him. It got quite bad that they had to repeat the same lesson 10 times. Teeny felt that maybe if Harry had friends his own age he would be able to get over it someday with the help of his peers.

Teeny decided to enrol Harry into the local school. Since Harry spent most of his time hidden in the cupboard and when he was in school, running from Dudley's gang, he didn't have any friends his age. One of the reasons why it was important for Harry to enrol into Hogwarts was so he would be able to mix around with people his age and to be able to socialise with people.

It would probably help if he decided enrolled into a non magical school first and got used to living as a muggle again. After a year of being homeschooled, Harry was nervous all over again to be meeting so many people. The uniform he received was a bit bigger for him which he didn't mind since it was a lot more fitting than all the shirts Dudley gave him.

The first few days of school was very different from what Harry expected. When he was with Dudley in his old school, everyone avoided his gaze as they were afraid of being beat up by Dudley and his gang if they talked to him. The first person who spoke to him in that school ended up with a black eye and he transferred to another school the day after. The teachers also never liked him because he never passed up a piece of homework.

They assumed he was a lazy boy who didn't take studying seriously but in actual fact, his Aunt and Uncle always forced him into his cupboard whenever he came back from school and disallowed him to do his work, when he explained this to his teachers they disliked him even more calling him a liar since they didn't believe that such abuse could come from his Guardians. But unlike the situation in the old school, everyone was friendly to him and it wasn't them who were reluctant to communicate with him but Harry found himself unsure of how to act in many situations. He was lost and unable to communicate with his fellow classmates.

Teeny encouraged Harry to try talking to his classmates and to hang out and play with them if they asked. It wasn't easy to take the first step in an alien environment, but at least they weren't avoiding his eyes wherever he went. The things that were taught were not very different from what Teeny, Mimi and Mo taught him so he was able to catch up easily.

Since he was new and people were uncertain or unsure of how to approach him, Harry spent the first few days paying attention to the lessons and observing the people around him. Slowly, people began talking to him after realising that he wasn't a psychopath. He was able to make a few friends who would talk to him now and then.

The school also encouraged students to learn a musical instrument so Harry had to take piano lessons. Piano was something interesting for Harry. It was a tool he used to express his feelings. Like being able to play a sad tune that matched his mood.

It was his only other close companion besides Teeny. Joining the school after being home schooled for a few years meant that everyone else had formed their various groups so joining them would feel like an intrusion but slowly, Harry found that he was able to make friends in the classes he was in.

About a week after school started, he stayed back in school to complete his homework when he heard group of girls making fun of a young bushy haired girl. "Hey bookworm. Don't you have any other friends besides books?" one girl said. "In fact I bet the only friends you have are the other bookworms you find while reading books" another replied. Harry didn't know a lot about the girl besides the fact that she was constantly studying and the top of every subject.

Looking at them bullying her reminded him of how he used to be tormented by everyone by just being Dudley's cousin. Unable to take it anymore, he said, "You're just jealous that she beats you girls in every subject. Just leave her alone." "oh you're sticking up for her? So the bookworm has a boyfriend to protect her now. How romantic..." the girl replied. Both Harry and the bushy haired girl blushed. The girls then laughed and walked away.

"sorry about that.. You didn't need to stand up to those girls. They would have just gone away after they've insulted me. Now they'll be spreading rumours about you." The bushy haired one said softly. "No. They shouldn't be bullying people just because they're feeling jealous about your grades. You're smart and you shouldn't have to lower yourself and stop being intelligent and brilliant just because people insult you for it."

"Thank you. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger. You can just call me Hermione" the bushy girl told harry nervously while brushing back stray strands of bushy hair that fell across her face. "Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Dave Spencer and you can call me Dave." Harry replied her while looking back at his homework and wondering the best way to solve the math problem that was bugging him since before the whole problem even started. "Dave, is it alright if I take this seat here I promise to read quietly and not disturb you doing your work." Hermione replied realising that Dave probably wasn't going to notice much while engrossed so much in his work. Besides, she needed a place to sit down without being disturbed by those awful girls and their comments about her being a bookworm. Dave shrugged and continued doing his math problem.

After 20 minutes of staring blankly at the question Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "why can't I solve this problem?" he exclaimed. "It's not that difficult I know I've solved a similar question before and I just can't seem to remember how I did it." Jolted out of her book, Hermione leaned over and looked at the problem Harry was trying to solve. "Well, You have to take x divide it by the subtraction from the equation of the y value and then use differenciation to get the amount of time and the... Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. You probably were just venting your frustration." Hermione said when she noticed the O.o look Harry was giving her.

But Harry quickly corrected her and said," no no, that's alright. It's just that I'm used to exclaiming stuff and not having it repeated. Its a refreshing change to have my questions answered for a change. Do continue your explanation." Harry grinned to her. Smiling back slightly at her new friend who finally appreciated her helping him in his work without feeling too overbearing she continued teaching him how to solve the question.

Soon it became common practice to find the two of them studying subjects after class and the group of girls constantly teased them about the relationship and although Harry had other friends besides Hermione, he begun hanging around her and studying with her a lot more than with his other friends because Hermione was intelligent and she was able to discuss things unlike what most 10 year olds were able to.

Hermione however was simply pleased to be able to find someone who liked her just the way she was without being pressurised by her being more intelligent than them. She became more open and bold and was able to see that she was truly better than those girls that always made fun of her. And they became really good friends. Harry was beginning to dread his 11th birthday when his Hogwarts letter would arrive and he wouldn't see Hermione again.

One day the girls who constantly tormented Hermione and through association, Harry went too far in their bullying by pushing her off her desk right after the teacher left. Hermione and Harry both became pissed and unknown to both of them, they both did accidental magic at the same time which resulted in all the lights of the classroom shattering. The whole class went into chaos and the teachers came and tried to settle everyone in and it wasn't certain what happened with the lights and that was a real mystery. So, they just shifted all the students to another class.

Meanwhile the girl who pushed Hermione down claimed that Hermione's eyes turned almost black when the lights shattered and she claimed that it was Hermione that caused it to happened. The teachers of course thought that it wasn't possible for a little girl to cause the lights to shatter and blamed it on the shock of the situation. Hermione and Harry however realised guiltily that they were probably at fault although neither knew that each other was capable of doing accidental magic.

Hermione felt that she owed Harry an explanation especially since she felt guilty that she could have hurt everyone in the class when the light shattered. So after all the glass was cleared up and everyone was dismissed from the school. She met Harry and tried to explain to him what had happened. Harry on the other hand, felt that he needed to comfort Hermione since the girl was blaming Hermione for the shattering of the lights when it was probably his fault for doing accidental magic!

So they met at the school cafeteria and They both said each others' names at the same time. "Harry" "Hermione" "There's something I think you should know" They exclaimed with identical expressions of discomfort and nervousness. Harry gestured that Hermione should go first. She took a deep breath and said," okay there's something I think you should know about me. Weird things happen to me sometimes that I have no explanation for. I think that I really did shatter the lights during class. I understand that you'll probably think I'm a freak and I.." "Hermione! You think you're the one who shattered the lights?" Harry said bewilderedly. Internally he was trying to accept the fact that Hermione might possibly be a witch as well. "Yes, I think I was." Hermione replied close to tears thinking she was probably going to lose her first real friend.

Harry, seeing her close to tears realised that he should stop gaping at her and offer her some sort of explanation. It definitely wasn't possible to tell her now that she was a witch and that he was a wizard because then the whole point of him going under cover as a muggle would be pointless once they entered Hogwarts and she accidently let out his secret to the headmaster through illegal legimency.

So although Harry knew he could trust Hermione, he couldn't trust that, that particular piece of information of him being Harry Potter would remain a secret, he decided that the best course of action would be to pretend that he was facing the exact same situation as Hermione.

Seeing the look of dejection in her face while he pondered over these facts made him quickly reassure her that he was in fact not going to ignore her just because she did some weird things that were considered a blessing to wizarding homes. So he replied, " Hermione, if you're a freak then I probably am as well. Weird things have been happening to me all the time like once when my hair was cut into a terrible short buzz by this lousy hairdresser and I was so upset about having to go to school the next day that I couldn't sleep and the next day when I woke up, my hair had grown entirely back! So you see, I thought what happened today in the classroom was my fault and not yours."

After establishing that fact the bushy haired one's face lightened up considerably when she realised that her only friend wasn't going to run away screaming freak and that he was probably in the same boat as her, although she still didn't know what boat that was at that point.

Their friendship from then on became closer. The fact that the girl who kept insisting that Hermione was the one who shattered the lights managed to turn the whole class against her also helped to make them turn to each other. Being ostracised with a friend is always better than being by yourself. Harry was just super happy that when his birthday came, he would be getting his letter.

On September 19, Hermione received a book titled Atlantis from Harry as a birthday present. Needless to say, she was absolutely thrilled to receive books for presents although slightly confused why Harry would give her that book. And somehow their conversation steered to what it would be like to live in Atlantis. "oh don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as Atlantis. The city was some fictional tale that Plato wrote about." Frustrated, Hermione finally said in an attempt to end the 10 minute discussion on whether Atlantis existed.

"Well it certainly is possible that the civilization did exist, besides the facts and evidence do point to a possible island there. Anyway just ignore the facts once Hermione what do you think would happen if there really was Atlantis. I imagine it would have been filled with books and scrolls of information like the scrolls of Alexandra I bet they ended up somewhere at Atlantis. That would certainly be a sight to behold." Harry enthusiastically replied despite Hermione's refusal to take part in a conversation that didn't exist in her mind.

However, Harry knew for a fact that Atlantis existed because of his studies the previous years with Teeny, Mini and Mo. Plus the fact that his adventures with the mermaids in his house's lake did provide an interesting explanation on how to actually reach Atlantis although it was all in theory since the great civilization was lost to the wizards as well.

In fact, Atlantis used to be on the surface on the water back when wizards and witches lived amongst the muggles. Atlantis was an island of wizards that was recognized across the world but when the dark lord of that time, Coglithmum, tried to take over the world using Atlantis as his net work of information, Merlin the greatest wizard of that time sunk the island to prevent him from being able to access the information. From then on, the information seemed lost forever.

However, books from the Potter library suggested that clues to Atlantis could be found. Harry intended to find it one day and since Hermione would be interested in the amount of information she could possibly find at Atlantis there wasn't any reason not to lay some ground work by getting her interested in the island to begin with. Having someone to explore the city would be useful anyway, especially since she was probably going to find out about the wizarding world today when teacher from Hogwarts visited her house.

"okay fine. If Atlantis really existed, yes, I would really like to visit the place." Hermione admitted with slightly glazed over eyes. The amount of information she would be able to get from visited the place was enough to make any self respected bookworm crawling on the floor brawling for a visit.

Harry grinned. "okay if it exists you'll have to promise me that we'll visit the place one day." Now he knew that Hermione would probably want to go to Atlantis one day he ticked that off his find a friend to visit the-impossible-places-that-seemed-to-never-exist check list. Besides, when fighting a dark lord, information was as welcome as possible and besides information at Atlantis, there were some very interesting armours and treasures that would be helpful in winning the war. And what's more, he now knew he didn't have to visit the place alone.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "But let's just go over to my house so that we can cut my birthday cake. Its double chocolate fudge with my name written on it!" she excitedly half shouted while jumping up and down. An impromptu race resulted and they ran to Hermione's house. Hermione was glad that for the first time, she had a friend that wanted to celebrate her birthday with her and she even managed to get a present from someone other than her relatives. Harry was excited that this was the first birthday celebration that someone invited him to. Although at the manor, he had small celebrations with the house elf, it was different when you celebrate your birthday with your friends.

When they reached the house, they were surprised to find Teeny, with her parents waiting at the doorstep for them. "Hermione, Dave, there's someone here to see you two." Hermione's parents greeted them. Standing behind them was a middle aged woman wearing very peculiar clothes. Cloaks and robes were definitely not something you see people wear in this time and age, and the pointed hat just added to the bizarre look.

At first Hermione thought that her parents hired some actress to entertain her guest, but that was very confusing since she only had one friend and it wasn't difficult to entertain one friend. Why on earth would her parents hire out a.. whatever the lady was dressed up to be it wasn't something she wanted to accuse her of. After all, being called a witch would insult many people, herself included.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mr Spencer, I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy head mistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said formally and sternly.

"Did you say, Witchcraft and Wizardry? There's no such thing as Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is this some dress up party where we pretend to do magic and.."

"Miss Granger I assure you that what I say is not a joke or some party line. You and Mr Potter are indeed a witch and a wizard." McGonagall interrupted her speech. " You may have found that you were able to do things that other children are unable to. In fact, you Mr Spencer were detected for underage magic when you and Miss Granger managed to shatter all the lights in your classroom with accidental magic.", which caused Hermione and Harry to blush in embarrassment when her parents and his guardian, teeny looked at them with surprised and warning looks.

"Here are your letters and school will start in almost a year from now. And Mr Spencer, Usually we give letters out on your birthday which is registered on the first of July. Apparently your name appeared this year and was on the top of the letters. Seeing as you stayed relatively close to Miss Granger I decided to deliver both your letters and explain things to your parents together. Do remember to send your replies through owl post which can be located at Diagon Alley and accessible through The leaky Cauldron by 31st July. Directions as to how to get to the Leaky Cauldron have been explained to your parents. From there, you can ask Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron to let you into Diagon Alley. The list of school items can be found in the letter. Do you two have any other questions?"

Well, Hermione said while exchanging glances with Harry, "If it's possible, could you please show us a bit of magic?" McGonagall looked at them and nearly nearly rolled her eyes. Years of delivering letters to muggle borns and what all of them wanted to see was a bit of magic. Seriously, they'd be doing more magic than they'd be happy to when school started, she thought evilly to herself. But she decided to indulge them by turning into an orange tabby cat.

Hermione's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw her soon to be professor turn into a tabby cat. She was so convinced that the middle aged woman was mistaken and not right in her mind but this surely threw out all of the different theories that her mind was churning out. Where was the logic to everything! People can't just turn into cats and it just didn't happen. Meanwhile Harry knowing all that information was struggling not to laugh at the shocked expressions on the faces of Hermione and her parents.

He managed to control his laughter and when Professor McGonagall turned back to herself he asked just one question, "Professor, I have just one question."

Professor McGonagall waited for Harry to answer and when he didn't she prompted him, "Yes Mr Spencer?"

"Does Atlantis exist?" he asked and then burst out laughing at the expression on Hermione's face.


	6. Shopping

Disclaimer: NOOOO I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTERRR YA HAPPY?

**A.N. First of all, I would like to say that those reviews that popped into my inbox every now and then telling me to update were so encouraging that I just had to continue writing. I would really really love to finish this story, and am trying my best. **

**I just want to thank all of you who haven't given up on me! This chapter is dedicated to all of you. **

_Chapter 6: Shopping_

Over the next few days, they went through the letter and Hermione and her parents discussed the pros and cons of going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. They didn't exactly oppose the fact that their child was a possible witch and that her best friend was a wizard. In fact, going to Hogwarts would be kind of going to a boarding school but the question was what she was getting herself into.

In Fact, Harry had announced 2 days after he received the letter that he would be attending the school and pleaded with Hermione to join him. "You did promise me that we would search out Atlantis together and Professor McGonagall confirmed the fact that Atlantis did exist"

Hermione herself was excited of course about having an explanation for the weird things that was happening to her. Best of all, if she did choose to go she would be able to enter into the same school as Dave. Oh what an encouraging thought. But seriously she thought, a school for witchcraft and wizardry? That is a bit extreme. Learning about potions and spells is a bit hard to handle thinking to do. But then, think about the possibilities Hermione! What you'll be able to do, like turn into a cat for one. Although Professor McGonagall did mention not everyone would be able to turn into a cat. Frankly I'm not sure I want to turn into a cat. But oh.. The possibilities are boundless!

"It still sounds shady learning about witchcraft and stuff but I'm sure I want to try it out" she announced to her parents finally after a week of considering the letter.

"Hermione, we'll be happy with what you choose. We know that you'll make the responsible choice so of course we'll support you if you choose to go to this school of witchcraft. But we should check out Diagon Alley first to be absolutely sure that this is where you want to go to study."

So the following weekend Harry and Hermione planned to go to Diagon Alley together with their parents. As they walked into the leaky Cauldron there were pictures of a boy with black hair and green eyes in his 9 year old photograph taken from a yearbook found from the Dursley's. Apparently, it was the only photograph the Dursleys had of Harry since it wasn't possible to stop Harry from being in the photo and it was absolutely important to have the yearbook picture of Dudley.

So non moving pictures of Harry Potter were all over the pub and shouting out at the audience every few minutes when it sensed someone staring at the poster, "Have you seen Harry Potter?" When Hermione and Harry both were on the receiving end of the poster's shout they jumped and wondered where the voice came from.

"Harry Potter?" Hermione said with one eyebrow raised. "Why are all these pictures put up of Harry Potter? I get it that he's probably lost of something but surely they don't put up posters of every missing kid in the magical kingdom. What makes this boy so famous?"

A Small man in a top hat overheard their conversation took a look at them and squeaked, "Ah, You must be muggleborns, Harry Potter was famous because he defeated You-know-who when he was barely a year old. He defeated you-know-who and now he's missing. Of course he's famous, he's the saviour of the wizarding world. We owe our lives to him."

"You-know-who? Who is you-know-who?" Hermione asked.

"We do not speak his name."

"why not?" Harry asked this time. He knew perfectly well why no one spoke about Voldemort and he knew exactly where Harry Potter was. He wondered what would be the reactions of the people in the pub if he chose to reveal himself here. His inner self grinned think about the reactions of everyone around.

But really, if he were to give away his position now then what was the whole point of the undercover work. Voldemort might be defeated but not all his followers. No he was content on being the missing kid everyone was looking for. Plus, he realised that he would have to explain everything to Hermione one day if he were to reveal himself. What a headache. But in the meantime, there wasn't any harm pulling the world's greatest joke on the wizarding world at the same time hiding from enemy spies and from people who wanted to protect him for the greater good.

"he was the most evilest of all evil wizards! No one utters his name." The top hat man squeaked.

Intrigued, Hermione made a mental note to study more about Harry Potter if she came across a bookstore. Meanwhile Hermione's parents were seriously questioning whether they should let Hermione study in a place where 1 year old babies defeated dark lords that grown man didn't dare speak of.

Seeing Hermione's parents hesitation to continue into Diagon Alley, Harry decided that he needed to reassure them so he said quietly, "Mr and Mrs Granger, a war will affect everyone even if you decide not to let Hermione attend Hogwarts, the war will affect the muggle world as well. Is it better to let her learn things to protect herself by attending a magic school or to let her study in a muggle school knowing that someday she might not be able to protect herself?"

Mr and Mrs Granger realised that what Harry said was true and that they couldn't protect their daughter forever so privately agreed that they would let Hermione decide whether she wanted to stay in this world that seemed so full of danger. Besides, this dark wizard they were talking about was defeated right? What was the harm of letting their daughter attend the school.

So they group enquired how to get into Diagon Alley. Harry was just as excited as Hermione since this was his first time visiting the wizard village. Cauldrons of all sizes, shapes and colours lined up against a store. And further done a book shop! Filled with books and people walking in and out Hermione immediately wanted to go browse through the book shop and Harry decided to follow her. His books at his manor were outdated from his parent's time and older. He definitely needed newer books and the fact that he hadn't seen magic books for a month. Who knew that being away from magic could result in withdrawal?

Diagon Alley wasn't what the Grangers expected, they expected a gloomy place that was all witchcraft and terrible but it seemed quite normal aside from the flying owls and the occasionally impossible thing happening like kids eating candy that turned their hair different shades and random things like that.

In fact they were impressed with the whole system of the magic community. While Hermione and Harry browsed through the sections on spell learning, they browsed through the muggle parents sections where there were books with titles 'So, your daughter/son is a witch, What now?', 'All you need to know about the wizarding world', 'How best to help your child learn magic' needless to say they wanted to but those books. Teeny on the other hand knowing everything there was to buying books and having been to Diagon Alley plenty of times followed the Grangers and gave slight hint on what they should do, like inquire at the desk on where they could get the money to purchase the items.

The family then went to Gringotts with an excited Hermione listing the books she wanted to buy. When they entered the building they were surprised to find that goblins were dealing with the wizard money. Harry told Hermione that his 'father' and he would be joining them after they discussed with the goblins about some financial issues. So Hermione desperate to get her hands on those books readily agreed and dragged her parents back to the bookstore.

Teeny and Harry then requested a private audience with a goblin. They got directed to a room with a goblin whom was busily counting gems and diamonds and placing them into equal piles on a desk. "How can I help you gentlemen?" he said without looking up.

Harry removed the glamour and teeny shrunk back to his house elf self. "I am Harry Potter and this is my guardian house elf Teeny, I would like to review my bank account and of course the need for discretion is needed. Giving out bank details is still illegal I presume."

The goblin immediately understood the indirect threat and straightened up and said, "Absolutely Mr Potter, I will personally make sure that all information about your bank account remains confidential. Assuming you do not have you key with you please put your hands on these 2 stones and they will verify your current active family vaults."

Harry did as he was told and the Potter Crest showed up on a panel together with 2 other crests which was interesting the Peverell coat of arms and Godric Gryffindor. I assume you intend to remove the current key holders of your family vault."

"Who has access to my family vaults?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Albus Dumbledore is a key holder who has been passing the key around to certain people in the past years." The goblin replied

Angrily Harry asked, "How many withdrawals have been made since the day my parents died and how much money has been spent so far?"

The goblin passed Harry the sheet containing the account's withdrawal. Over the years, it contained a monthly salary to the Dursley's, Severus Snape and Professor Dumbledore "why on earth are they receiving money from my accounts?" Harry's eye's blazed as he examined the figures. "Remove all key holders at once and I would like to create a new account under the name Spencer where we will use magical signature protection system to gain access to the vaults and please transfer about a tenth of my current savings into the accounts"

The goblin used long fingers to fiddle with the tablet in front of him using goblin magic and soon after that he snapped his fingers and sent for another goblin who immediately provided a thin piece of what seemed to be a gel like pad on which both Harry and Teeny took turns to put their hands in, letting the pad record their magical signature. That being done, they met up with Hermione and her parents.

Hermione practically dragged Harry all the way to the book store once he came out of the private room leaving her parents and Teeny to follow them a more moderate pace. "Hermione! we should just get the books we need to study with!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the pile of books Hermione was carrying to the checkout counter. It was amusing when Hermione went overboard with studying but seriously, there would be books at the Hogwarts library and she probably didn't realise that she could have read all the books for free. And, Harry was slightly guilty that he had most of the books that she was staring longingly for. But it wasn't possible to tell her about his real identity for now but the guilt was still eating at him.

Getting all the necessary robes and cauldrons ready, Harry and Hermione finally came to Ollivander's wand shop, the place that Harry was the most interested and curious about having gotten everything he ever needed from the manor except for his wand.

They entered the shop and it seemed fairly deem and dusty and Harry was slightly unsure whether there was anyone in the shop as all he could see was rows and rows of boxes. "Hello? Anyone there?" he heard Hermione half whisper behind him. A thin and slightly frail looking man appeared from the back of the store, and peered at them from behind thin spectacles.

Harry felt exposed under his piercing gaze and he nearly thought that Ollivander could see through his glamour but as the wand maker looked away, that feeling passed. "Ahh.. So you two are looking to get your wands eh?" he said while looking at Hermione. "I shall look for yours first my dear, if the kind young gentleman would be so kind as to wait." Harry half shrugged when he felt Ollivander's gaze upon him.

"Please stretch out the arm you prefer holding your wand with my dear" He said without looking at Hermione and started pulling out boxes as a measuring tape flew towards Hermione and started taking her height measurements and arm measurements. After 2 or three wands, Hermione finally received a vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core. She gave the wand a short wave and a curtain of shiny sparkles floated from the ceiling to the floor. Both Harry and her stared at the sparkles opened mouthed as they disappeared.

With an air of satisfaction, Ollivander told her that the wand would cost 6 gallons, and packed it nicely, he then turned to Harry and said, "Young man, please hold out your wand hand "

Harry nervously stretched out his wand hand while the measuring tapes measured by themselves, meanwhile, Ollivander was already grabbing what seemed to be random boxes and setting them on the table. Harry half shrugged to himself thinking that Ollivander was probably just randomly pulling out wands.

Ollivander then went on to keep passing Harry each of those wands and each time just as he touched the wand, Ollivander would snatch it out of his hands muttering to himself "no, no.. that's not the one". As the pile of rejected wands started increasing in height, Harry was afraid that he wouldn't be able to find any wand at all in the whole shop and began sweating nervously, thinking to himself, 'Please let there be a wand for me!' Ollivander then whispered to himself, " I wonder..." and left in a thoughtful expression to the back of the shop. Harry sat awkwardly in the seat and exchanged glances with Hermione who was giving him a sympathetic face.

Harry sighed and waited as he watched Ollivander walk back to him and looking thoughtfully at the wand as he handed it to him. As he took the wand, he felt a warm and sudden completeness as he touched it. Sure, red and gold sparks flew out of the tip of the wand and everyone else saw the slight illumination that surrounded Harry and his wand, but what they didn't know was the feeling that Harry felt as he held that phoenix cored, 11 inch holly stick, the feeling that he was finally rejoined with the part of him he never knew was missing.

So engrossed in his wand he was that he nearly missed it when Ollivander said "you must be destined for great things as the owner of that brother wand did great but terrible things." Harry replied half dazed as he continued staring at the wand " huh?" to which Ollivander replied," I remember every wand I've ever sold, and that wand of which you hold, contains the feather of a phoenix who only ever provided one more of its feathers for a wand core." "That feather belongs to the wand of Voldemort." he said dramatically, waiting for a reaction. Seeing the expressionless and slightly questioning looks he was getting from them, he sighed to himself mentally and added," also known as he-who-must-not-be-named"

Harry's head snapped up at that and thought to himself,' the psycho who killed his parents and attempted to murder him was called Voldemort?' he thought to himself, then mentally hit and rolled his eyes at himself thinking who the heck names themselves Voldemort?. He looked at his wand again with a twist of disbelief and slight unhappiness. Ollivander seeing him looking so upset said," It is not the wand who does the evil, but the person wielding it, remember that Mr Spencer."

Harry nodded to him and paid Ollivander the 7 gallons he asked for and let Ollivander wrap both his and Hermione's wands in their boxes and added them to the rest of the shopping they did. Exhausted with all the shopping they did and lugging around all the bags the whole day, they decided to go back home.

That day, Harry went over to Hermione's house to go through the things they bought. It felt like Christmas come early the fact that they had so many new 'toys' to explore, but what drew both of them were the wands that they purchased, to Hermione, it was the door to magic, to Harry, it was a new branch of magic that he could learn besides the wand less magic he learnt from Teeny. Mini and Mo. As they were going through their Standard Book of Spells (grade 1), they tried out a few spells like 'reparo' to fix up some of Hermione's old broken toys, delighted when they managed to get them back together.

The other thing they were able to experiment with was potions, since it was a lot like cooking and usually didn't require spell work, they were able to try out the first few potions together. Harry, of course, already knew how to brew all the potions, but doing it together with Hermione made it twice as fun. They pretended to be mad scientists and crackle insanely whenever the potion changed to a certain colour. And they took turns to be the henchmen.

Next, they decided to put up a magic show for their parents, it was so exciting thinking that everything they did was actually magic and not some lame trick or illusion. They also wondered whether it was possible to become super heroes using spells and potions, so they decided to come up with a list of superpowers they thought would be cool.

**Super hero abilities we want to get by Hermione Granger and commented on by Dave Spencer**

_1) Spell for flying without wings? (wings don't seem really cool, and we'll probably look like birds. So a definite yes)_

_2) Spell for invisibility (for sneaking around unnoticed think of the possibilities! We could sneak up from behind bad guys and disable them)_

_3) Spell for reading minds! (we'll be able to see who's lying and not. However, if there really is a spell for this, wouldn't it be possible for other people to read our minds as well? Research this thoroughly and look for possible ways to shield minds if there is a mind reading spell)_

_4) Spell for fire (we can errr cook stuff to eat in the wild? XD But it'll still be cool if we can shoot like fireballs and stuff)_

_5) Spell for ice (cool drink on a hot day anyone? Will be a good counter for fire should the need occur. We should definitely learn this before any fire spells we attempt)_

_6) Spell for speed (yes extremely important)_

_7) Spell for strength (this one goes without explaining)_

_8) Spell for shield (well if we are going to be fighting bad guys, we need some sort of protection)_

_9) Healing spells (This would help a lot if we have injuries)_

_10) Spell for turning into a Cat (Professor Mcgonagall ! yes ! absolute must!)_

_11) Spell for duplication (It will be useful for getting chores done)_

_12) Super Human eyesight (Get rid of glasses)_

_13) Spell to breathe underwater! (Atlantis!)_

_14) Spell for mind control (erm. Yeaaa.. I guess having minions would be nice. If you're into that)_

_15) Elemental control (tornados! Hail! Okay this might be dangerous to attempt.)_

_16) Time Control (awesommee)_

_17) TO-BE-CONTINUED _

They managed to think of 16 super human powers they wanted to be able to do. Extremely excited, Hermione and Harry promised that they would research the subjects according to the list. Their goal was to make sure that they would be able to accomplish the list and add onto it whenever they were able to.

Hermione said," You know Dave, I think we should come up with superhero names to make it official" "Good idea Hermione, you could be bookworm and I'll be.. OWWW hahaha, okay! Okay! I was joking!" Harry half laughed half tried to protect himself from Hermione's slaps on his shoulder. " how about you be Dark Jade since you just hit me which means that you must be kinda evi- OW! Hahaha hey hey! It's still a good name, and I'll be Sword Wings." "fine, but i'm not evil! We'll need costumes as well, we'll probably have to wait for them though" Hermione said and they discussed all the possible adventures they would have. It was an awesome day filled with endless possibilities of the future.


End file.
